


Rescue Accomplished

by Angelise (angelise7)



Series: The Rescue Series [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Formerly Published Zine, Fraser dealing with Ray and his insecurities, Fraser enjoying gay sex for the first time, M/M, Ray and his insecurities, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser confesses a different secret to his partner, and Ray does his very best to accommodate his needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Accomplished

“I can do this.” 

Fraser stared at the naked man sprawled across the bed before him, closely observing the long limbs moving restlessly over the mattress, the hips thrusting upward with each breath taken, the fingers pinching and twisting the turgid peaks of both nipples.

“Oh yes. I **want** to do this.”

The naked man was Raymond Kowalski.

His friend.

His partner.

His lover.

Soon-to-be lover, he corrected himself with a smile.

Scrubbed fresh skin, ethereally pale against the forest green sheets it lay upon, begged for Fraser to come closer and taste its warmth. Stifling the moan that rose unbidden in the back of his throat, he licked his lips in anticipation of what his tongue would discover once he commenced a true exploration of the man he had bathed and tenderly anointed with healing kisses before carrying to bed.

Seconds after Detective Dewey and his companion had departed, Ray was all over him, frantic to prove his love, his worthiness. Unknowingly, in an attempt to calm his frenzied colleague, he had gripped Ray’s arms, and the answering moan of pain his partner could not silence had led him to investigate its cause. Before he could properly do so, Ray had scrambled off the floor and huddled in the corner of the couch, the words spilling out of his mouth as he confessed everything – his thoughts of betrayal and anger, his need to dull the overwhelming ache in his heart – to lose himself completely by fucking men who, even though they reminded him of his partner, would never crush his heart the way his partner had.

The confession nearly had destroyed the stout-hearted Mountie; and when he finally got his first glimpse of Ray’s abused body, it had shocked him beyond measure. Ray had immediately moved away in shame and rushed to hide out in the bathroom, causing Fraser to weep silently.

Unable to comprehend Ray’s willingness to subject his body to such humiliation but fully prepared to absolve him of his guilt, he had followed after Ray without hesitation. Ignoring all of the distraught protests thrown at him, he had carefully assisted Ray into a tub that had been filled with warm sudsy water, gently holding him in place when he began to curse and hit at him.

It didn’t take long before Ray collapsed with exhaustion, leaving him free to accomplish his task. Once finished bathing the silent and trembling man, he had then gently tended to all his physical injuries – kissing every bruise, applying ointment to every scratch and wishing with all his heart that he could eradicate the memory of the pain that had driven Ray into the arms of men who did not love nor care for him like he did.

After the bath, he had put Ray to bed, insisting he should rest for the remainder of the night. Ray had refused, still upset with what he had done and afraid his weekend of depravity had destroyed his future with Fraser. They had argued for hours, and it wasn’t until the sun was peaking over the horizon that Ray had finally believed he still loved him, still wanted him despite the way he had behaved during the past 48 hours.

Noting the deep scratches that ran along Ray’s right side as he quietly entered the bedroom, he once again cursed his carelessness. He had allowed the joy of his transfer to cloud his perception and had, inadvertently, wounded Ray by not making certain he knew he would be accompanying him on the trip home. He was still slightly bewildered as to why Ray would even entertain the thought of being left behind, but that was beside the point. He should have taken the time to inquire as to Ray’s plans for departing, thus eliminating the confusion that had driven his friend to seek an end to his mental anguish in such a manner that had left him battered and bruised, both physically and mentally.

Never again would he make such a mistake. Ray was everything to him, and he would willingly end his own life before hurting again the gentle soul of his friend.

“Fraser.”

“Yes, Ray?”

“It’s not your fault.”

Fraser pushed away from the wall he was leaning against and slowly approached the bed, discarding his clothes along the way. A remorseful sigh slipped out as he knelt beside Ray and softly touched a finger to the bruise on his upper arm – a bruise in the unmistakable shape of a stranger’s hand. “I will never forgive myself for this.”

“Frase, are ya listening to me? **This** is not your fault. Never was, never will be.”

He closed his eyes when his hand was captured and cradled against Ray’s chest. It was so like his friend to take the blame, blame that was rightly his and his alone.

“It **was** my fault, Ray. I mistakenly assumed that you understood you would accompany me to my home and because I allowed my emotions to overrule my common sense, I am, indeed, at fault.”

“No, Frase. You got it all wrong. I’m the one who got all caught up in my dumbass feelings and didn't think things through. I shoulda known better. Hell, we've been partners, been the best of friends for nearly three years now, and instead of going off half-cocked, I shoulda come to you and talked things out.”

Ray pushed up off the bed and balanced his weight on one hand while wrapping the other around his neck and pulling him close. “I was the stupid one, Frase, the fuck-up of this duet, and I proved it big time this weekend.”

“Ray, that is **not** true.”

With a sudden tightness in his throat threatening to choke him, he gathered Ray into his arms and rocked him back and forth, his own tears leaking out when he felt a recognizable wetness dampen his neck. This was an age-old argument he had with Ray, and he felt he would never in his lifetime win it – not as long as Ray continued to believe the mistruths fed to him by his ex-wife, Stella. The mental abuse that not only she but several other women had inflicted upon Ray had damaged his self-esteem in such a way that was a hundred times more destructive than any of the physical wounds that now disfigured his body.

“You gonna forgive me, Frase? Forgive me for fucking things up?”

He swallowed back the automatic protest that rose to his lips. Maybe one day Ray would believe him, but today was not the day. Laying Ray back down on the bed, he looked him straight in the eye. “I’ll forgive you if you’ll forgive me.”

Loving lips wandered along his jaw and over his ear, pausing to whisper huskily, “Deal.”

When those lips began to tug and nip on his earlobe, one of the most sensitive spots on his body, he felt his breathing grow labored and knew he was close to losing control. Vocalizing his regret with a long drawn-out moan, he slowly withdrew from Ray’s scorching mouth.

Moving to a safe distance at the end of the bed, he sat there, gazing at the sensual beauty writhing impatiently before him. Never before had a man attracted him both physically and mentally as Ray had. There was something absolutely exquisite about his mind and body, and he would willingly spend the rest of his life determining exactly what it was that drew him to Ray.

“Fraser.”

The raspy call of his name caught his attention, and he tore his gaze away from the twin peaks of Ray’s nipples, fighting down the overwhelming urge to tweak them until they were hard and swollen and in need of a first aid that only his mouth could render. “Yes, Ray?”

“Look at me, babe.”

The tiniest sound of regret slipped past his lips when he finally forced his eyes to move upward. The sigh was instantly replaced with a groan as his heart began to hammer away inside his chest, stealing his breath and causing his six-foot frame to tremble uncontrollably.

Unable to believe what he was seeing, Fraser touched his lips and whispered huskily, “Oh my. You… Ray, you’re… oh my.”

Words suddenly deserted him as he watched Ray suck on two of his fingers, the saliva-slick digits moving obscenely in and out of his mouth – his tongue chasing after them upon their exit, swirling around them, stabbing between them. Fraser was an innocent in many things, but even someone as naive as his childhood friend, Delmar, would have recognized the meaning behind the simple gesture. And if that wasn't enough of a clue, all he had to do was look down.

Look down at the proud column of flesh that was pointing straight at Ray’s heart, its dark purplish head wet with pre-seminal fluid.

Ray wanted him.

Ray **desperately** wanted him.

“Fraser?”

“Yes, Ray?” He clenched his hands at his side and refused to succumb to the hunger that screamed at him – a hunger that demanded a fast, hard coupling with the man who would soon be his mate.

Just the mere vision of Ray spreading his legs open wide and lifting his hips off the bed pushed him to the brink of losing all control. The incessant call of the wild was thrumming in his blood, and its blazing heat was speeding straight to his groin, obliterating all thoughts of restraint, ignoring his need to love Ray slowly and gently their first time together.

“ **No**!”

He threw back his head and groaned, the sudden and violent release of sound tempering the hunger long enough for him to regain an infinitesimal amount of control over his body.

“You okay, Frase?”

Soothing hands glided down his neck and across each shoulder before trailing down his arms and tightly gripping his hands, their secure hold anchoring him even more to his unraveling control. Keeping his eyes closed, he leaned his weight against Ray, who was now kneeling before him on the bed and tenderly nuzzled the blond’s throat with his lips, wasting no time in tasting the life-force that visibly pounded at the base of Ray’s neck.

“I want you,” he confessed honestly. “So much so my body actually aches.”

Arms looped around his shivering torso and pulled him into a hug that threatened the solidity of his ribs.

“Never let it be said that Ray Kowalski allowed the man he loves to suffer such excruciating pain.”

Fraser let out a shuddering gasp when one of Ray’s hands snaked down between their bodies and wrapped itself around his erection. Feather-light touches darted up and down his rigid organ, causing an intense feeling of such sweet pleasure to rush from his groin to his heart that it nearly brought tears to his eyes, and suddenly it was his turn to reciprocate with a hug so tight it literally took Ray’s breath away.

“Frase, ease up on the hug, ‘kay? Don’t know about you but I still gotta breathe.”

He relaxed his hold just enough to allow Ray the room to suck in a large gulp of air. As soon as that task was complete, he swooped in and proceeded to steal away Ray’s new supply of oxygen with a kiss full of promises that tantalized them both and caused them to beg each other for more.

“Please, Ray. Again.”

“Yeah, Frase. Let’s do it again and again and…”

As Ray’s mouth bore down on him, he opened his wide, a ragged moan slipping out as Ray’s tongue slipped in and aggressively traced his teeth, his palate, his tongue – coaxing him with each swipe to join in on the fun. Groaning with joy, he yielded completely to his more experienced partner, rejoicing in the tender attack on his mouth and the wet wrestling of their tongues.

This kiss was their first, their very first real kiss as lovers, and he wanted it to go on forever, wanted to lose himself in it until he and Ray became one body, one soul, one heart.

Finally survival dictated the end of the kiss, and he, unwilling to allow Ray to escape even the slightest bit, brought his arms up and encircled his neck, following after the lips that were now smiling saucily at him.

“Damn, was that a kiss or what!” Ray exclaimed once he was able to breathe again.

“Worthy of an Ozzie, I do believe.” He shuddered as Ray’s mouth met his again in the most fleeting and gentlest of kisses.

“Oscar, you freak, not Ozzie.”

Ray’s familiar crooked smile warmed his heart like no other, and he couldn't help but touch his fingers to it. “I love you, Ray. Please say you feel the same about me.” He knew Ray loved him, knew the kiss they had just shared proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt, but for some reason, he needed to hear the words.

He gasped when he caught sight of the fierce expression on Ray’s face, and he barely had time to draw breath before his mouth was claimed again. This time the claiming was tender and gentle, with kisses that not only ensnared his lips but traveled across his face, touching down softly upon his chin, his cheeks, his eyelids.

“I love you, Benton Fraser, and I’m never gonna stop lovin’ you. Never in a million, gazillion years.”

These were the words he had waited so long to hear. He knew without a doubt that Ray loved him as a friend, but he had wanted more – wanted Ray to love him as a man, as a lover, as the mate he would spend the rest of his life with. Hearing Ray finally say ‘I love you’ touched him so incredibly deep, it made his heart swell with emotion and left him suddenly bereft of words. He tried to cover his brief lapse of verbosity by gently brushing his fingers through Ray’s disorderly hair. His silence, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed.

“Frase? You believe me, don’t’cha? You don’t think I’m pulling your leg or something like that? ‘Cause you know I never would. Not to you. Never to you, Frase. I just couldn't do that. Not ever.”

Inappropriate thoughts of retribution flooded his mind as he listened to the voice of Ray’s insecurities once again. Without hesitation he vowed to visit and demand satisfaction of every woman who had wounded the heart of his beautiful Ray. **And** , as every good citizen knows, a Mountie **always** keeps his promise.

Silencing Ray’s rambling, he hauled him into his arms and captured his mouth, locking them together in a kiss and an embrace that once and for all would put an end to all doubts, his and Ray’s.

“I believe you, Ray,” he whispered to the precious soul he tucked beneath him. “I most certainly believe you.”

Fingers clawed at his back as he licked a slick trail down Ray’s throat and over his chest, nails raking his skin the instant his mouth discovered the hard nub of a nipple and worked it with his teeth. “I love the way your skin tastes, Ray. It is like nothing I have ever tasted before.”

“And that’s not… not even the main course,” Ray hoarsely replied.

Fraser went absolutely still when a slender leg wedged itself between his thighs and his heavy, blood-engorged shaft bumped against a long, fair one that equally matched his in hardness. The innocent contact scorched his flesh, leaving unquenchable desire in its wake. Unable to stop, unwilling to do so and unashamed of the hunger that drove him to act in such an uncharacteristic manner, he thrust downward, humping against Ray like a crazed canine.

“Ray, my dear sweet Ray,” he moaned softly, innocently bruising Ray with his grip when the fingers that had been branding his back dropped lower and clutched at his ass, pulling his cheeks apart so that they could seek out the hidden entrance to his body. He was overwhelmed with relentless, soul-wracking pleasure as one finger breached him, and immediately mini jolts of electricity raced down his legs and up his spine, short circuiting his brain and choking off his breath.

Incapable of handling much more, he cried out his lover’s name and collapsed down on the bed, shifting so that Ray was resting on top of him and held securely in his arms. He hid his face in the crook of Ray’s neck until the fever in his blood subsided and his breathing returned to normal. Puzzled eyes met his when he finally moved his head away, and he explained hoarsely, “Too much, too soon. I was about to… I mean, I was close to… If you had continued to touch me there, I would have….”

“Shot your load? Let it rip? Showered me with your manly seed?”

Ray’s grin was pure naughtiness, and he couldn't resist sampling it with a swift kiss. “I believe the correct word is ejaculate, Ray.”

“You say potāto. I say potăto _._ Means the same thing, amigo.”

“I will have to take your word… **RAY**!”

Brazen fingers gathered his scrotal sac in a gentle grip, and he went into a frantic convulsion before going completely boneless, having only enough strength to release a low, throaty moan. Ray was going to drive him insane long before they made it to the actual act of making love.

He carefully eased Ray’s hand away from his groin. Seeing the hurt look in his lover’s beautiful blue eyes, he lifted Ray’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss inside its palm. “Your touch is so devastating, Ray, I’m afraid I’ll lose control, and it will all be over way too soon.”

Ray’s frown indicated that he didn't quite understand, and he apologized with another kiss, this one offered to his lover’s furrowed brow. “Patience, Ray. I promise we’ll get to the main course soon enough.”

Ray slid off to the side but kept one leg slung over his thighs – a position that left his cock firmly nestled against the man’s hip. “Jesus, the way you’re acting, you’d think you haven’t had sex in years.”

“Fourteen months, twenty-six days and…” He glanced at his father’s watch he wore upon his wrist. “…seventeen hours to be exact.”

He gently shut Ray’s open mouth. “The moment my heart fell in love with you, I took an oath of celibacy.” Amused by Ray’s reaction, he again closed the man’s open mouth.

Ray sat up abruptly and brought him upright with a gentle tug. “You’re kidding, right?” He wiggled  fingers in front of his face. “At least you've done the five-finger boogie with yourself. I mean, you haven’t...”

Fraser lifted an eyebrow and waited patiently for Ray to complete his sentence.

Ray erased the joking grin from his face with a nervous swipe of his hand. “Okay, I can understand you **not** wanting to fuck another person, but Christ Almighty, Frase! You’re not tellin’ me you didn't even…” Lowering his voice, Ray performed an unmistakable move with his hand. “Are you sayin’ you haven’t jerked off in the past fifteen months?”

“Technically, Ray, fourteen months and twenty-six days and….”

He took note of Ray’s glare and hurried to answer the question posed to him. “No, I have not masturbated one single time during the past fifteen months.” Sliding his hands down Ray’s back, he cupped his firm buttocks and squeezed hard. “I wanted you, Ray, and only you. No other man, woman **or** hand would have, in any way, fulfilled that need.”

He thumbed away the single tear that clung to Ray’s eyelashes. “Ray? Why are you crying? Have I done something that would cause you such distress?”

Certainly Ray could not be upset with his confession of celibacy. Did he not realize how special he was and how much it meant to come to their bed as pure in body and mind as possible – knowing that because of Victoria he could not, but that did not prevent him from endeavoring to do so in spite of the fact.

“I realize I am not a virgin, Ray; and if I could rectify that matter, I would do so in a heartbeat. You deserve that and I wish with all my...”

He nearly toppled off the bed when, without warning, Ray threw his arms around his neck and clung to him. Pressing his face into the side of his throat, Ray mumbled a reply that was almost unintelligible.

“No… such… for me.”

“Ray, please look at me. I cannot understand what you’re saying.” He gently gripped Ray’s shoulders and pushed him back a few inches. Ray kept his head down for several seconds, and his voice was rough with emotion when he finally spoke.

“Nobody’s ever made such a sacrifice for me. God, Fraser! What if we hadn't gotten together? What if…”

“Certain things… certain **people** are worth waiting for, Ray.”

He took hold of Ray’s chin and forced him to lift his head. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the tears streaming down the man’s face. Pressing tiny kisses to his cheeks, he collected each one of Ray’s tear with his tongue. “And I would have waited for you until the very moment I took my last breath.”

“Oh, Frase. I can’t believe you’d…”

There was no hesitation in the trembling hands that dropped to his waist and guided him down on the bed, no uncertainty in the lips that glided gently onto his and in the tongue that begged entrance and once admitted, shared the sweet essence that was Ray Kowalski.

He searched for the words that would describe how Ray tasted at this moment, but the only one his mind would even consider as a suitable description was love.

Ray tasted like love.

And Ray’s love was the one thing Fraser desired more than life itself.

The need for oxygen finally forced them apart, and Ray reluctantly released his mouth, but did so in such a slow and lingering manner that it made him beg shamelessly for more.

“Again, Ray. Kiss me again.”

“I’d like to do better than that. I mean, that’s if you don’t mind?”

“Mind what?” He was curious as to the reason for the blush spreading across Ray’s cheeks. “What could be better than kissing you, Ray?”

“This maybe?”

He froze when Ray touched him, his gaze mesmerized by the slow drift of the long-fingered hand as it traveled down his chest, grazing both nipples before moving lower to lightly tickle the concave surface of his navel. The meandering fingers hesitated when they reached the dark thicket that surrounded his erection, but that hesitation was so slight, it caught him by surprise when they tangled themselves in the coarse curls and tugged on them incessantly.

“Say it, Fraser. Tell me this is mine. All mine.” Ray lifted his head and gazed up at him, his blue eyes shadowed and heavy-lidded.

This must have been how Lucifer looked just before he sinned, he thought. An angel of purity, his innocent nature on the cusp of becoming debauched.

“Say it, Fraser. Tell me you’re mine forever and that I’m the only one who will ever touch you again.”

Ray’s hand took ownership of his erection, gripping it tenderly as he pulled down the foreskin and rolled his thumb over the crown. Pleasure rocketed through his mind like the fireworks his countrymen shot off on Canada Day, each stroke of Ray’s thumb a burst of color exploding behind his tightly shut eyes.

“Yes, Ray,” he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m yours, now and forever. All of me belongs to you and only to you. There will be no other.”

“Yeah, now and forever. Only me and no other.”

Ray’s low, husky voice caused him to shiver uncontrollably, and the possessiveness of his words sent a shockwave up his spine. He truly did believe he belonged to Ray and had belonged to him from the moment they met.

“I’m gonna love you so good, Frase. Gonna make this the best damn night of our lives.”

Fraser forced open his eyes and ran the back of his hand down the side of Ray’s cheek. “Sounds like a most excellent plan, Ray. One I will be more than happy to assist with.”

Ray grinned and playfully nipped at his thumb. “How ‘bout you let me do the driving this time out?”

“That would be most prudent, Ray, considering I don’t have a license.”

Ray appeared confused for a brief second, then burst out laughing and the sound of his carefree merriment warmed his heart enormously. Cupping Ray’s cheek, he directed his attention away from his groin and back to his face. “You do understand what I’m trying to say without my actually coming out and saying it? I don’t have any…”

Ray gently covered his mouth with his hand. “I hear ya, Frase, and don’t worry, I gotcha covered. I’ll take care of everything.”

“Thank you kindly, Raaaaaaaaaayyyy!”

He screamed when his whole body bucked off the bed and nearly dislodged Ray from where he sat crouched beside him, laving one of the most intimate parts of his body. An incredibly wet heat was swallowing him whole, and he was certain he would soon die from the sheer beauty of it.

This was Ray, his Ray, his friend, his partner, loving him in such a way that no one had ever done before. Victoria had been thoroughly disgusted when he had begged her to perform fellatio upon him, and only on a rare occasion had she begrudgingly pleasured him with her hands. For Ray to do it willingly and with such enthusiasm had the blood roaring in his ears and his heart pounding like a runaway locomotive.

It was exquisite.

He parted his legs, exposing his privates to the fullest, offering Ray his innocence, his vulnerability, refusing to hide from the ferocious mouth and the inquisitive fingers that were determined to push him to very limits of his control.

“ **Oh shit!** ”

Fraser felt his body go as tight as the string on the bow his father had given him for his ninth birthday. Ray’s tongue was lapping at the sac that held his swollen testes; and when it dipped behind and lavished its moist heat upon the sensitive flesh of his perineum, he let out a throaty moan and ripped the sheets and padded cover beneath them right off the mattress.

Licking his lips like a hungry alley cat, Ray sat up and eyed his handiwork. “Don’t think I've ever heard you cuss, Frase.” He reclaimed his lover’s thick, dark shaft and grinned when he thrashed his head back and forth on the pillow and whimpered helplessly. “How ‘bout I see if I can make you say some more dirty words? You’d like that, wouldn't ya?”

The pain and pleasure of Ray fingering the slit on his penis nearly had him sobbing. “Damn it, Ray! Are you trying to kill me?”

Ray leaned forward and treated him to a slow, lazy kiss that only served to push him that much closer to the edge. “You can’t die yet. The fun’s just beginning.”

“Ray!” he hissed, his eyes falling helplessly shut when warm, slick fingers took hold of him again. Ray must have secured some form of lubrication while distracting him with that last kiss, and he surged upward into the oiled grip gently holding his shaft. Ray was, indeed, an expert, touching him in just the right way – his hand sliding down the length of his erection, pausing to fondle his heavy sac before returning to circumnavigate the head and press into its weeping slit with his thumb.

“Am I making ya feel good, Frase? Do you like the way I touch you?” Ray lowered his head and blew a warm current of air over the crown of his erection. “I could do this all night. Touch you. Make love to you. It’s all I've ever wanted to do.”

The last sentence Ray uttered flew as straight as an arrow to his heart, and he knew it was time for what Ray had called the main course. Rising up on one elbow, he covered Ray’s hand with his own and guided it lower, slipping it beneath his scrotal sac and between the cheeks of his ass. “Then do it, Ray. Make love to me. Claim what has never been claimed before. Claim what is yours and yours alone.”

Fraser stretched forward and whispered in Ray’s ear. “My heart, my soul, my body.” A tear slipped out from the corner of one of Ray’s eyes, and he wiped it away, murmuring quietly, “Everything I have… it’s all yours, Raymond Kowalski.”

Before he could lie back down, Ray pitched forward and fused their mouths together, stealing his breath with a kiss that started out soft and gentle but quickly cascaded into a wet, passionate duel of tongues that left both nearly unconscious from a lack of air.

“I love you, Frase,” Ray confessed, his hands shaking as he eased him over on his stomach and began, once again, to worship his lover’s nakedness with his touch.

Fraser gasped as trembling fingers traced mindless patterns across his back, sliding easily through the sweat coating the rigid muscles that led to his spine. Ray then pressed down hard with his thumbs and explored each vertebra from his neck to his sacrum and Fraser buried his face in the pillow below him in an effort to mute the primal sounds that poured from his mouth. Ray was burning him alive with his touch, and he hadn't even reached his--

His eyes glittering with hunger, he snapped his head up and looked wildly around the room, stunned by feel of Ray’s tongue slipping between the cheeks of his ass. A sob of pure ecstasy was torn from his throat when Ray kissed and licked and suckled his most private orifice. He could not believe what was happening, and indescribable emotions battered his brain, his heart, his body, making him lightheaded and gasping for breath.

“Ray, Ray, Ray,” he prattled, desperate to regain control of his senses but realizing, at this point, it was a lost cause. He had given his soul over to a decadent angel whose main purpose was to set him ablaze with the fervor of his love.

“Lift up, Frase,” Ray instructed, and he heard the chuckle that greeted his clumsy attempts to obey. His body had disconnected from his brain and refused to comply with any and all requests made to it. Finally his legs cooperated, and a pillow was eased beneath him, his beloved Ray making sure his erection was nestled comfortably in its softness.

Ray returned his hands to his lower back, digging into the muscles and guiding him into the proper position. He sighed when Ray nibbled on the back of his neck, distracting him from the slick fingers that crept daringly down the cleft of his ass. His sigh deepened into a growl when one well-oiled finger slipped inside his body and possessed him a way that turned every bone in his body to liquid.

“Frase?”

“Hmmm?”

He prayed Ray wasn't about to embark upon a long-winded discussion on the intricacies of gay sex. His brain was operating on only one thought and that was how fast he could convince Ray to love him into a state of complete oblivion. In fact, considering how long he had waited for this moment, he would be satisfied if Ray – what was the phrase? – nailed him to the floor.

“Frase, I want’cha to know… I mean, considering my behavior this weekend, I’m sure you’re wondering if it’s safe for me…”

Fraser lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder at Ray, frowning slightly when he saw the dismayed look on his face. “Ray? What are you trying say?”

“I’m clean, Frase,” Ray rushed out the words, his gaze never lifting to meet those of the man staring at him in confusion. “I always wear a rubber when I fuck and not those cheap ass ones, either. I buy the heavy-duty kind. And just so you’ll know, I get tested regularly, and my last test said I was negative, but I’d understand if you didn’t want me riding your ass until I got tested again, especially after….”

“Ray?”

“Yes, Frase?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I assume you will wear protection when you make love to me. Am I right, Ray? You will protect the man you love?” Ray’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he heard the questions posed to him, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Fuck, yeah! Of course I’m gonna wear protection. I’d never, **ever** do anything to hurt you, Frase. God, you gotta trust me on that.”

Fraser turned over on his side and pushed up so that he was balanced on one hip, wiggling just a bit and chuckling when he realized a certain stubborn finger remained firmly wedged in his ass. Offering Ray a smile full of love, he leaned forward and kissed him softly, whispering, “I believe you.”

Rolling back down on his stomach, he readjusted the pillow beneath him and calmly instructed Ray to continue with the task of preparation. “As you were, Ray.”

The finger in his ass remained motionless, and just as Fraser was about to inquire as to why, a drop of moisture landed upon his upturned behind.

“Ray?”

“I’m gonna love you so good. So damn fucking good.”

He reached back and caressed the fingers nervously clenching his left thigh. “I look forward to it, Ray. Now, please, continue with what you were doing before. It felt quite nice.”

“Gonna feel a whole lot better than nice real soon. I guarantee it, Frase.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise, Ray.”

It wasn't long before a second finger soon joined the first and stretched him with loving care. The tight channel of his anus was then breached by a third digit, and he felt his body jerk in reaction to the sudden flare of pain that raced up his spine like wildfire. He ground his fists into the mattress and desperately tried to listen to the soothing words Ray was whispering to him.

“Relax, Frase. Take a slow deep breath. Breathe in slow, let it out slow. Gotta relax, babe, so’s I don’t hurt ya.”

Soft kisses to the base of his spine, along with the tender kneading of his buttocks gentled him, and soon he was moving freely back and forth on the fingers sunk deep inside him. When one came in contact with his prostate, he clutched at the edges of the mattress and literally pulled it off its frame, all the while howling like his canine sidekick. The intensity of that simple nudge was frightening, and he clung to the bed, trembling wildly and wondering if his heart could withstand this latest onslaught of pleasure.

“I've gotcha, Frase, and I promise I won’t let you go.”

Ray rotated his fingers suddenly, and he saw stars. “Oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh….”

While still coping with the blinding constellations before his eyes, he felt Ray carefully replace his fingers with his condom-sheathed cock, slipping inside his virginal ass with such exquisite care that it caused him to weep for joy.

“I’m yours, Ray. Really and truly yours,” he cried.

With tender patience, Ray pushed further in, and he greeted each inch gained with a gasp and sigh. Before he knew it Ray’s shaft was seated deep within him, and a maddening rhythm of slow insertion and even slower withdrawal commenced. His own erection, ignored until now, signaled its yearning by soaking the pillow beneath him with pre-seminal fluid; and just when the thought of self-gratification crossed his mind, Ray’s hand found him, stroking him in perfect harmony.

A steady tempo of long, deep strokes filled him over and over, each one brushing against his prostate and destroying the fragile grip he had on his control. A hoarse plea was whispered in his ear, and he granted Ray’s wish without hesitation.

“Come with me, Frase. Please.”

Hips flexing convulsively, his orgasm crashed down upon him in the same instant Ray’s did, and a brief moment of regret brushed across his mind when he realized the condom Ray wore prevented him from feeling the searing flood of his lover’s semen. The short-lived thought went as soon as it came; and with arms and legs that were trembling under the strain, he let out a roar of release that was quickly choked off when Ray’s body spasmed fitfully before collapsing down upon him and slamming him into the mattress below.

Minutes passed while he fought to rein in his thundering heart and tortured breathing. As soon as his body regained a semblance of control, he became aware of the fact that Ray was trembling violently.

“It’s okay, Ray. I've got you.” Echoing the sentiments Ray had whispered to him earlier, he carefully rolled them over on their sides, briefly mourning the separation of their bodies before turning to face the man who was now his lover in the truest sense of the word. “And I promise not to let you go. Not now, not ever.” 

Gathering Ray close, he cradled his head against his neck and tightened his arms around Ray’s slender back, a smile of understanding appearing on his face when he felt tears moisten his skin. “Ray? Is something wrong?”

“I love you so damn much, Benton Fraser, it scares me,” Ray whispered raggedly against his throat.

“Same here, my beloved.” He pressed a tender kiss to Ray’s cheek. “You are my whole world, and I shudder at the thought of having to exist one day without you.”

“Do ya think we’ll always be together?”

Ray slowly pulled away and scrubbed his nose with the back of his hand before removing the semen-filled condom he wore and tossing it in the garbage can by the bed.

Fraser refused to entertain the thought of them not being beside each other for the rest of their lives. It was incomprehensible to him to believe the Fates would be that cruel. “I don’t know about you, Ray, but I plan on waking up next to you until the angels call my name.”

“Sounds like the perfect plan to me,” Ray answered with a chuckle, quoting his lover.

An unhurried lassitude was taking hold of him when a recognizable dampness nudged his foot, reminding him that they were not alone. “I believe Dief wishes to join us, Ray.”

Before either of them could extend an invitation to the wolf, Dief bounded up on the bed, sniffed both his men, and with an unmistakable huff of disgust, settled at the foot of the mattress and silently observed his two favorite humans.

“What was that all about?” Ray slapped his hand over his mouth to smother a huge yawn that had caught him unawares.

 “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I do believe Dief just said we stink.”

He would have disciplined his furry cohort with a stern look but found he was much more interested in examining the wanton sprawl of the man beside him. “Are we emanating an odiferous odor, Ray?”

A cocky grin was sent in his direction. “If we are, it’s a manly odor, and Dief will just have to get used to smelling it ‘cause I plan for us to smell stinky on a routine basis.”

“You do?”

“Yep. But just in case it’s a major problem for you, I’ll take care of its cause right away.”

He made a small, helpless sound when Ray pushed him over on his back, and the sound grew louder as his lover’s slippery tongue went to work licking away the evidence of his recent orgasm. “Ray, you don’t….” He buried his fingers in Ray’s hair, and the closer the teasing tongue came to his slowly awakening penis, the more difficult it got for him to complete a sentence. “Ray, that tic… oh dear, I think I’m going to… yes, yes, yes.”

Having tasted the sour saltiness of his own semen on those lonely nights when he was young and horny and masturbating to thoughts of making out with his friend, Mark, Fraser was amazed at the hungry delight Ray was displaying while scouring his skin clean. The taste couldn't possibly be worthy of such enthusiasm, but at this point in the game, he was beyond caring. In fact, if Ray wasn't careful, he would soon have an additional mess that would require his expertise.

“Ray!”

With a proud grin lighting his face, Ray glanced up. “Seems someone in this room likes a little tongue action.”

“I believe you are correct.”

Sharing a chuckle with his lover, he decided he was feeling a tad bit chilly without his now and forever favorite human blanket wrapped around him. “Ray, would it be an imposition if I asked you to hug me?”

Ray immediately shifted gears and melted into his arms, positioning his slighter frame squarely on top of him while resting his head on his shoulder and pressing kisses to both of his nipples. “No problem at all, Frase. And you can ask me anything. Anything at anytime, babe.”

The two of them snuggled closer to each other as a companionable quiet settled over them. Unfortunately the gears kept spinning in his mind, and his thoughts kicked into overdrive at the sight of the scratches on Ray’s back.

“Can I ask you another question, Ray?” he finally felt compelled to break the silence.

“Ask away, my love.”

“Did you enjoy…” He blushed when he thought of the word he was about to use. Even though he had employed it mentally on those occasions that warranted extreme remarks, he had never actually spoken it aloud. “Ray, did you enjoy… fucking me just now? Was it as good as what you partook of this weekend? And if it wasn't, would you enlighten me as to why so that I may correct any inadequacies I might have.”

He grunted in pain when his chest was used as a pushing off point for his lover, and he watched in consternation when Ray scrambled off the bed and left the room with Dief following right behind him.

“Ray?”

He felt the frightening touch of panic capture his vulnerable heart as the minutes ticked by without the reappearance of his lover. Sitting up, he called out again, this time a little louder. “Ray?”

“You don’t have to yell, Frase. I’m right here.” Ray re-entered the bedroom carrying a washcloth and towel, and without saying another word, instructed him to lie back down on the bed. He painstakingly washed the remaining semen from their bodies and, just as he was about finished drying the freshly scrubbed skin, his hand was stilled with a gentle touch.

“Ray.” Concerned about his silent lover, Fraser softly inquired, “Are you not feeling well? Was it something I said? I apologize most humbly if my questions caused you any offense.”

He again inwardly cursed his insensitivity. He wanted so badly to please his new lover, to love him in the way he deserved to be loved – and if that meant being instructed on what did and did not bring Ray pleasure, he was more than willing to ask for constructive criticism in regards to his lovemaking techniques. “Ray, I was only asking because I…” He snapped his mouth shut when Ray, with startling violence, threw the towel he was gripping on the floor.  

His gaze focused downward, Ray spoke to him with quiet determination. “Fraser, I want you to know three things.” He held out his hand and ticked off his list one finger at a time. “First off, I will **never** again do what I did this weekend. Cross my heart and hope to die, literally. Second, I will **never** fuck you. I will make love to you. I will tease and torture you with my love until the entire Yukon hears you screaming my name but I will never **fuck** you. I don’t fuck those I love with all my heart.”

Ray finally lifted his head and he was looked squarely in the eye by his determined lover. “And third, there is nothing and I mean **NOTHING** inadequate about you and the way you love me. If anything, I’m the one who’s damn inadequate, both physically and emotionally, and it’s a wonder you let me touch, let alone love you. I know I’ve said this before…”

Before Ray could finish his last statement, Fraser let out a yell of displeasure that was so surprising and so loud, it scared Ray into tumbling off the bed. He landed flat on his ass on the floor, and a look of pain crossed his face before he cautiously glanced up. “Frase?”

“I want you to listen to me, Raymond Kowalski, and listen to me good.”

He had reached his limit with Ray’s constant need to debase himself; and when his lover had begun another round of self-degradation, he had simply seen red. Rolling over on his stomach and leaning off the bed, he grabbed Ray by the shoulders and shook him hard. “From this moment on, you will cease referring to yourself as inadequate, unworthy, fucked-up, stupid, etc. You, Raymond Kowalski, are honorable, trustworthy, brave, intelligent, compassionate, insightful, affectionate, strong, noble… I can continue if you wish me to, Ray. The list goes on and on.”

He released his lover long enough to shift off the bed and join him on the floor. Kneeling in front of Ray, he loosely circled his arms around the silent man’s trim waist and touched their foreheads together. “You are a good man, Ray. A man I’m proud to call my friend, a man I’m proud to have as my partner in arms, and a man I’m extremely proud to have and more than willing to announce to the entire world as my beloved mate.”

Wishing only to comfort his lover, he tenderly nuzzled Ray’s neck. “I’m not saying you’re perfect, Ray. None of us are. But you are a most **worthy** human being, and I would appreciate it greatly if you would at least make an effort to believe the same of yourself.”

He felt the tears commence, but this time they were his own. “Would you do that for me, Ray? Please?”

Soft, damp lips kidnapped his tears before settling upon his mouth and offering him a kiss that communicated everything Ray could not put in to words. “I don’t deserve ya, Frase,” Ray whispered huskily. “But I’m fucking thrilled that whoever the hell it is that watches over my sorry life decided otherwise.”

Scooting closer, Ray rubbed against him while dropping kisses on his broad shoulders and upper chest. “And yeah, I’ll do my best to not be so down on myself. It ain't gonna be easy. I mean, Stella did a pretty good head job on me, and you just don’t overnight forget the kinda things she said.” Ray lowered his head and pressed a long, lingering kiss to the area where his heart lay hidden. “It’ll be hard, but I’ll try my damndest.”

“That’s all I ask, Ray, is that you try.” _And, hopefully, one day you’ll actually believe it, my beloved_ , he thought as he gazed at the man in front of him.

Pulling Ray as close as humanly possible, he worshiped his lover’s lips with a tender kiss while brushing against him, delighting in the way Ray blatantly thrust his hips forward and caused their hardening shafts to bump against each repeatedly. With a groan, he surrendered to the mouth determined to taste his very soul, never once realizing his arms were being slid into the sleeves of his uniform jacket. It wasn't until the abrasive wool hem of the garment was teasing the sensitive skin of his bottom that he became aware of Ray’s duplicitous act.

He frowned when he saw a naughty grin spreading across his lover’s face. “What are you up to, Ray? And why have you dressed me in only my jacket?” A delicious shudder coursed through his body when Ray snuck his hands under the folds of his jacket and discovered the tight peaks of his nipples. “Ray?”

Ray licked his lips and began pinching his nipples. “I just love a man in uniform, and I’m thinkin’ it’s time for another test drive.”

Fraser tucked away that particular detail until he was coherent enough to scrutinize it further. He did, however, make a mental note to purchase the newly designed dress uniform Turnbull had showed him last week at the Consulate.

“Another test drive? Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

He flexed the muscles of his behind and was amazed to feel only a slight twinge of discomfort. Ray had been extremely gentle with him; and because of his tender care, he was more than willing to go another round with his wickedly smiling lover.

“Will you start things off with a kiss?” he asked hopefully.

“Maybe I will. Maybe I won’t. You didn't say please.”

He lifted a hand to Ray’s lips and traced the man’s teasing smile. “Please? With cream on top?”

“Sugar, Frase. It’s sugar on… oh!”

He touched Ray’s mouth with his other hand and grinned when the man lapped hungrily at his semen-covered fingers. “Cream will do just fine, Ray. Don’t you agree?” An unfamiliar sound caught his attention, and he looked closely at the man still nibbling on his fingers. “Ray? Are you purring?”

“Mmmm…”

Ray took a final lick of his fingers; and just when he thought his wish for kisses was to be granted, Ray surprised him and latched onto his right earlobe, gently biting the small nub of flesh. He immediately let out a sound that could only be described as a whimper of delighted shock.

“Yes, Ray. Again. Bite it again.”

“You forgot the magic word.”

He took hold of Ray’s own ears and tugged on them hard. “Ray.” Lowering his head and tilting it to the side, he nipped his lover’s chin. “Fourteen months and twenty-six days to be precise, remember?”

“Actually, Fraser, if you want to be **precise,** and we both know how much a stickler for details you are, your fourteen-month-and-twenty-six-day stint of celibacy is over. Was over one hour and…” Ray looked at the clock on the dresser. “… twelve minutes ago. Not that it matters. I still plan on loving you quite a bit more tonight.”

“Well, since I’m a stickler for details, may I bring your attention to the fact that it’s no longer nighttime?”

He scrunched his eyes shut tight and gritted his teeth, steeling his body against the inquisitive mouth that was nuzzling its way inside his open jacket. He found it strangely erotic to be half-dressed while making love to his completely naked companion.

“Nighttime, daytime. Don’t make no difference to me. I’m gonna love you for a very long time.”

Ray snuck his tongue into the hollow at the base of his neck, and Fraser instinctively reared his head back, offering more territory up for torture. “Is that… is that a promise, Ray?”

The sides of his jacket spilled open, and the gossamer light caress of the red serge on his bare skin forced out a husky sigh from between his clenched teeth. Helpless to stop himself, he drove his hips forward, and frustration nearly overwhelmed him when they clashed with nothing but air.

“Ray, please. Please touch me.”

Ray left off the study of his left nipple and glanced up, pinching the flat brown nub before saying, “I am touching you, Frase.”

“No, Ray. I mean, yes, Ray, you are touching me.” He grasped Ray’s nearest hand and placed it on his lower abdomen. “But please, Ray, touch me here.”

A ticklish finger probed his navel.

“Touch you here, you mean?” Ray asked mischievously.

“No, Ray, not there.” His ragged denial disintegrated into a moan as he lifted his hands and clutched at Ray’s shoulders. “ **Ray**!”

The adventuresome finger moved a few inches lower and tangled itself in the coarse pubic hair that sheltered his towering erection causing him to tremble uncontrollably. “You are taking great delight in this, aren't you?”

“Goes without saying, my man,” Ray answered with a chuckle. Glancing down at his hand, he rested a cheek on his shoulder and licked away the sweat that had popped up on his throat. “Is this the spot, Frase?”

“Ray, you are severely testing my sanity.” Fraser struggled for air, his fingers digging into and assuredly bruising the pale flesh of Ray’s shoulder.

“That’s a good thing, though, right?” Ray pressed the tip of his index finger into the weeping slit of his uncircumcised cock.

He answered with a pleading whimper, his head thrashing wildly back and forth as he strove to find the words that would end his torture. And even though his mind rejoiced at Ray’s playfulness, his long neglected body protested vehemently; and before he could halt the words he thought would never pass his lips, he yelled, “ **Fuck me, Ray! God damn it, fuck me!** ”

Afraid his uncontrollable outburst had totally ruined the moment, he cautiously peeked through his lashes at his lover and received the shock of his life.

Ray was laughing.

Confused, he frowned at the sound of pure joy spilling out of Ray. Was what he had yelled that humorous? He reflected on his past actions and words and found nothing that would provoke such a reaction. Wasting no time, he informed Ray of his displeasure.

“I do not understand why you are laughing, Ray. Is my plight such that it should warrant your laughter?”

Gasping for breath, Ray wiped the tears from his eyes and scooted forward, spreading his bent legs wide and taking a seat on top of his thighs. The slow rocking motion of his hips coaxed his wilting shaft back to a state of rock solid hardness.

“I’m not laughing at ya, Frase,” Ray whispered as he repeatedly slid the jacket down his arms and then slowly back up onto his shoulders, turning the simple movement into an incredibly sensual caress.

“Sounds like laughter to me.”

Fraser turned his head to the side in an attempt to avoid Ray’s apologetic kisses. He knew he was acting like a petulant child, but the laughter had hurt and a simple kiss was not going to appease his wounded pride.

Gentle hands cupped the sides of his face and forced him to look once again at his lover.

“I was **not** laughing at you, Frase. You gotta believe me on that.” Ray began to thrust a little harder. “You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of you saying those exact words to me. And when you did say ‘em and say ‘em quite loudly I might add,” Ray winked at him before kissing him on the tip of his nose, “it was like this major burst of happiness caught fire inside me, and I just had to let it out.”

“Exact words, Ray?”

He let go of his petulance and grabbed hold of the most breathtakingly handsomest man in all of Chicago. He knew all he had to do to verify the sincerity of Ray’s statement was to search his eyes. They were the windows to Ray’s heart, and they never lied to Fraser before.

They weren't lying now.

All he could see was the reflection of Ray’s love for him.

“Maybe you should tell me about those dreams, Ray.”

Grateful kisses were scattered all over his face until Fraser finally caught Ray’s mouth and presented him with one that promised a million tomorrows spent loving each other.

Sliding his hands along the side of Ray’s thighs and around to his rump, he tenderly stroked his fingers down the hidden valley that led to the place he desired to be the most. “I’ve changed my mind, Ray. Maybe you could teach me how to drive this time out.” He lowered his head and planted a kiss over Ray’s heart. “I would appreciate it greatly if you did.”

Ray grasped the back of his head and held him in place, moaning hungrily when his mouth closed over his left nipple and teased it with his tongue. “I love you, Fraser, and it would be my pleasure to be on the receiving end this time. Hope you plan on taking it slow ‘cause I want to enjoy this ride to the max.”

“Why, thank you kindly, Ray, and, yes, I will take it nice and slow. Isn't that the proper way to learn a new skill?”

He gently lowered Ray to the floor and carefully followed the instructions whispered huskily to him. In no time at all he had tenderly and thoroughly stretched his lover; and once sheathed in a condom placed upon him by a nearly incoherent Ray, he took possession of his lover’s body at a pace that brought curses, loving curses to be specific, down upon his head.

“Lover… shit! So good... you do that so… Damnation, Fraser, can’t’cha go any faster? Please, please, baby, fuck me, ride me, plow my ass but do it **NOW**!”

Fraser closed his eyes, rejoicing in the way he trembled in nervous anticipation, cataloging each and every sensation that bombarded his consciousness as he slid even deeper inside Ray’s ass. This was the moment in which **he** would lay claim to the beautiful man writhing beneath him, the moment in which he offered Ray the physical evidence of his love.

“Now, Ray, it’s time now.”

Remembering his teacher’s directions, he gripped Ray’s hips and nailed him to the floor, laughing lustily when Ray screamed out his approval and in the same breath begged for more.

“Hell, **YES**! Again!”

It wasn't long before sweat was pouring off both of them, slicking the floor and allowing Ray’s body to slide away from him. Like a good lover, he followed after him, slamming Ray against the wall and bracing him there so that he could pound away at his ass. Taut with desire and nearly driven insane from watching Ray pinching his nipples and fisting his erection, he heard himself sobbing, shamelessly pleading for release.

“Please, I… have to… please let me…”

The agony of his pleasure overwhelmed him, and soon the searing heat, the incredible tightness clenching his shaft stripped away all control, and he was aggressively pistoning in and out of Ray’s ass, unrelenting in his need to tumble them both over the edge. Without warning, Ray reached up and gave his left nipple a vicious twist, and he howled like a wild banshee, coming so hard it proved to be his undoing. Eyes sliding back in his head, he slumped down upon the body he was buried inside of and lost consciousness.

Lips feasting upon his throat and chest woke him, and he offered his lover a lazy grin that bespoke of pure satiation. “That was indescribable, Ray; and as soon as I recover my wits, I hope you’ll allow me the pleasure of licking clean your exquisite body.”

Ray jumped to his feet and presented his naked torso. “Lick away, my man.”

Unable to demonstrate the energy so brazenly displayed by his Energizer bunny of a lover, he wrapped his arms around Ray’s waist and held him in place by resting his head against the slender man’s hip. “I’ll commence licking as soon as my brain reconnects with my body.”

The two of them remained as they were, himself kneeling on the floor and Ray standing naked, his hands smoothing the wrinkles out of the jacket. Silence reigned for several minutes, broken only by the hungry panting of the wolf making eyes at them from the doorway.

Quite content to remain where he was for the rest of his life, he sighed and happily ignored the ill-mannered growl directed at him. “Do you think Detective Dewey and his companion are experiencing the same joy as we are right now?”

“I certainly hope so,” Ray answered after pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Tom certainly deserves it after rescuing my ass last night.”

“He does indeed, Ray. He does indeed.”

Closing his eyes, Fraser he closer to Ray and gave thanks to the one responsible for saving the love of his life.

“Thank you, Thomas E. Dewey, and may the man of your heart love you forever.”

 

End of Rescue Accomplished

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
